prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Jindaiji Mami
is a supporting character who appears in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ''series. She is Megumi's schoolmate. Bio Appearance Mami has sharp brown eyes that she wears a pair of indigo glasses with. Her long, beaver-brown hair is worn in two low pigtails hel by indigo straps. She usually wears the school uniform with a white lab coat. Personality Mami is seen to be very hardworking and intelligent, her dream is to make and fly her own rocket into the sky, and even after having failed many times, she never gives up. History Mami first appears at the bridge where she is about to launch her rocket, she launches the rocket but it fails, just then Megumi walks over and asks what she's doing, she tells her that she had always wanted to make a rocket fly but always fails, Megumi offers to help build another rocket, so she accepts her offer and the two of them head to her house. When they arrive at Mami's house she shows Megumi a screw from her father's rocket, soon after, Megumi and Mami get started on building the rocket, Mami asks Megumi to get her the wire cutter, but Megumi was unsure which one it was which causes her to panic, so Mami finds it herself, seeing all the tools scattered around everywhere, Megumi, decides to sort Mami's tools, after she finished, she shows it to Mami, Mami thanks Megumi however, she didn't seem very pleased. Later Mami decides to take a break, leaving Megumi alone in her room, Megumi was starting to feel sad because she was unable to help Mami, just then Megumi noticed Mami's lab coat was dirty, so Megumi decides to wash it for her, after she finished washing it she finds Mami's grandfather, he notices that she had washed the coat and tells Megumi that Mami said she refuses to wash her coat until she made her first rocket, Megumi realizes her mistake and starts to feel bad about it, after Mami comes back Megumi tells her about the coat, Mami starts to feel sad but she she forgives Megumi knowing that she was only trying to help. Later Megumi decides to return home, Seiji notices Megumi looking down and asks whats the matter, Megumi tells Seiji that helping people out is harder then she thought, Seiji tells Megumi that just cheering someone on helps them out more then you think, Megumi thanks Seiji and they both go back into their houses. The next morning Megumi decides to make Mami cookies, after she was finished she headed to Mami's house. After Megumi arrives at Mami's house she give her the cookies and tells her she made them with her feelings, Mami thanks Megumi, after that Mami gets ready to launch her rocket, and Megumi heads home.While Mami started getting ready to launch her rocket, Oresky appeared and traps Mami in a mirror, soon Megumi appears and transforms into Cure Lovely, Oresky was just about to launch Mami's rocket, when Cure Lovely stopped him, then Oresky says that the rocket is just a toy which angers Lovely,she uses Lovely punch on the Choiark's and they fall into the water, but then the Choiark's tackle Lovely,but she manages to get out by using Lovely Explosion Bomber,suddenly a Saiark appears and charges at Lovely, but she dodges and fly's into the air, the Saiark chases after her and starts shooting missiles at her,but she manages to dodge all except for one, causing her to fall to the ground, Oresky tells her that she's weak and that cant protect anyone, but Lovely doesn't give up, right when the Saiark was about to hit her, she was saved by Cure Fortune followed by Cure Princess, Cure Honey, Ribbon, and Glasan, Fortune transforms into Innocent Form and uses Emerald Illusion, and the team preformed Happiness Big Bang and purified the Saiark. After everything returns to normal, Mami and her grandfather start to launch the rocket, Megumi wishes for the rocket to be a success, Mami presses the button and the rocket fly's off, Megumi congratulates Mami and Mami tells Megumi that she couldn't have done it without her and thanks Megumi. Relationships * [[Aino Megumi|'Aino Megumi']] - Megumi try's to help Mami with her rocket, and even though Megumi make lots of mistakes, Mami is happy that she wants to help. Before they launch the rocket, Megumi gives Mami a bag of rocket cookies. They become good friends. * 'Jindaiji Hisashi''' - Hisashi and Mami seem to have a good relationship as Granddaughter and Grandfather, she seems to have good trust in him as they worked together to build the rocket, and she took his advice to let Megumi help out. Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Minor characters